User blog:Lamettrie1789/Sylvia Fishman (Two and a Half Men)
Sylvia Fishman, alias 'Courtney Leopold '(Jenny McCarthy) is a con artist and recurring villainess who appears in 8 episodes from 2007-2011 for the TV series "Two and a Half Men". Sylvia introduces herself in season 5 as Courtney, daughter of Teddy Leopold (played by Robert Wagner) and immediately starts to seduce Charlie (Martin Sheen), one of the series’ male leads. Sylvia tricks him into having sex with her, and in doing so, blackmails him into buying a Ferrari. Courtney/Sylvia succeeds so brilliantly that plans for a wedding are made. In the episode “Fish in a Drawer” (5.17), however, everything goes out of control when Mr. Leopold is found dead in Charlie’s bed and a police investigation (CSI-style) takes place with all main characters being questioned. At the end of the episode, Courtney’s criminal scheme is revealed by the police. It becomes clear that Mr. Leopold (whose real name is Nathan Krunk) was not her father, but her lover and partner-in-crime who died by heart attack while having sex with his supposed daughter. Sylvia is arrested for her crimes as a con artist and goes to jail, apparently for quite some time, until making her come-back in season 8 (recently released or on probation) and 9. Sylvia returns from prison during Thanksgiving dinner. Charlie immediately dumps his family when she claims that she hasn't had sex for three years. Both of them go to Las Vegas. Alan sees Sylvia for what she really was, someone using Charlie for his money and material things. After a heated argument between them, she lft him. Charlie runs after her, and crashes into a glass door. When Sylvia comes to check him out in the hospital, the two get back together. Later, the two of them mutually feel that the relationship has run its course. Sylvia appeared at Charlie's funeral, and asked the casket be opened in order to spit on Charlie's remains. In season 9, she tries to seduce Walden to get access to his money. In “Nine Magic Fingers” (9.4), we get the information that Sylvia is still wanted in several states, which means that she continues to pursue her criminal career. She eventually disappears from the series, so it is not clear whether she gets away with her crimes or whether she is arrested (and jailed) again. Trivia *Jenny McCarthy lent her voice to villainess Marcy in the 2003 episode "A Scooby Doo Halloween" for the TV series "What's New, Scooby Doo?". *Jenny McCarthy appeared as Mitzy Stillman , one of the three evil Stillman Sisters in the 2003 episode "The Power of Three Blondes" for the TV series "Charmed". *Jenny McCarthy appeared as villainess Sylvia Arculin in the 2009 episode "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" for the TV series “Chuck”. Gallery screenshot_7463.png screenshot_7473.png Tightsgood.jpg PDVD_083.JPG|"Courtney" being questioned by the police PDVD_098_bf.jpg|Sylvia/Courtney led away in handcuffs Sylvia_Fishman.JPG|Sylvia/Courtney looking back at Charlie screenshot_7468.png Jenny_McCarthy.jpg screenshot_7474.png screenshot_7471.png 21cvks.gif 13907904.gif screenshot_7460.png CommonWastefulIsopod-max-1mb.gif giphy-2sylvia.gif screenshot_7466.png 8.10.jpg|Sylvia is back - from jail screenshot_7470.png screenshot_7462.png screenshot_7472.png screenshot_7465.png screenshot_7467.png screenshot_7469.png jenny-mccarthy-two-men-05.jpg screenshot_7464.png screenshot_7458.png Sylvia_Fishman_1.jpg|Sylvia enticing Walden jenny_a.jpg jenny-mccarthy-in-two-and-half-men-two-and-half-men-1001663817.jpg giphyjenny.gif Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Rich Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive